


Καθαρίστε την ψυχή μου.

by Torvs Tan Heels (YellowMMs)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, because fuck it; thats why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMMs/pseuds/Torvs%20Tan%20Heels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Καθαρίστε την ψυχή μου.

**Author's Note:**

> Late season three, like right after 6B? Or something like that. I don't know.

His forehead against the tile, Peter wills his body to relax as the water beats down on his back. He'd promised he'd be in and out in 10 minutes but that statement was thrown out the window the moment he realized that beneath the overwhelming heat, his thoughts melt away. It's a relief to focus on the ache in his skin, rather than in his chest. 

Peter is taken by surprise however, his cloud of reverie quickly parting as the glass door to the shower is pulled open. He looks over his shoulder to her in confusion but doesn't shy away. "Liv—"

She shakes her head, stopping him, and steps into the shower to join him, closing the door behind her. "You were taking forever... Thought maybe you'd drowned yourself." With a sly smile, she wraps her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his slick broad back. It stings a bit, his flesh tender with the burn. "I'm relieved you haven't."

He chuckles at this added sentiment and holds her hand against his chest before bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers. He wants to think of something clever to say- pull out another quip of sarcasm that's so infamous for- but he falls flat. Instead Peter merely turns to face her.

She stands there looking up at him curiously with a smile, the water soaking her down, her wet hair plastering to her face and falling into her eyes. Water pools in rivulets down her body, along her curves; steam swirling around her and the heat of the water turning her skin a flushed bright pink. Shaking his head, Peter reaches for her, lifting her chin and pulling her into a tender wet kiss.

_This is too easy, it's too simply wonderful in her presence._

_Olivia Dunham is all consuming and all ache-inducing..._

He pries open his eyes once more and meets her steady heated gaze. Her fingers grab at his still soapy mess of hair and she laughs into his mouth. Turning him a bit, she directs them beneath the stream of water once more. Suds run down his face and she quickly kisses them away, gripping the back of his neck.

The thought crosses his mind once more that this what love must feel like, wrapped in warmth and _longing_ ; pure adoration for another. Peter shakes away the idea of domesticity and ease with her. He knows better than to push too far. With their past, everything is a knitted mess of too much too soon. For now they'll keep it simple and pliable; Feelings below the surface. She's here now, sharing with him and that's all he cares to focus on for the time being.

Peter smiles, putting on a show, and lunges forward, pressing her against the wall, the chill of the tile a shock against her back and Olivia gasps. His hands reach for her hips, clawing at her skin and dragging her closer still with a low groan.

She shoves him back for a moment and he struggles, giving her a funny look of confusion. "Liv, I-"

But no, Olivia shakes her head, brushing off his unneeded apology. Her hands stroke down his chest almost shyly before she bites her lip as dips lower, fingers gently curling around his shaft and giving him a light squeeze.

Eyes fluttering closed, he groans again, hips flexing into her touch.

"So eager..." She mumbles with a smile.

"Can you blame me?"

She laughs to herself and reaches for the bottle of body soap, pushing it into his hand. "Scrub me down." She says evenly. Her eyes are suggestive as she bites her lip, wiping the water from her face and Peter can only grin.

Olivia pulls her hair over her shoulder and turns away from him. He stares as the water streaks down the taunt freckled expansion of her back, flowing in waves across rippled muscle and curves, scattered bruises at the swell of her hips, and it's all he can do not to take her right then and there. Wordlessly, Peter reaches for her once more, hands palming at her shoulders. He presses against her, eager for her warmth and Olivia shivers in delight as his fingers slowly massage her skin, bringing the soap to a lather. He moves down her body, sliding effortlessly against her, stroking her sides, lightly grazing the curve of her breasts, tracing the arc of her hips and she closes her eyes, losing herself in his touch.

He crouches for a moment and his hands escaping to her legs. Olivia widens her stance a bit. Grazing her inner thigh he can feel the way she trembles at his touch and can see the way her hands suddenly clench into fists and her toes curl. He presses a slow methodical kiss to the back of her knee, pleased as a soft groan escapes her lips.

Peter leads an entire trail of kisses, sucking at her skin as he returned to his feet and back to her neck. Humming quietly, Olivia rolls her head a bit, giving him better access.

"Peter..." She mumbles his name, losing herself as she pushes her hips back against him. She brings his hands around to her front and interlaces her fingers over his. Coherent thought failing them both, Olivia lets him cup her breast with one hand and the other she guides between her legs.

Testing her a bit, he strokes his fingers across her until she's shivering with need.

His other hand leaves her breast and travels upwards, tracing the length of her neck in hungry ambition, canting her chin until her head is tossed back, the water falling on her face. His breath ragged with anticipation, he can only smile. As Peter's middle finger strokes her clit, Olivia gasps hungrily and bucks into his hand, his tongue flicks out to lick at the droplets of water at her neck. She mumbles something that he can't hear, the blood in his cheeks and the coursing of the shower a dull roar writhing in his ears. He pushes a finger into her heat and Olivia gasps, begging still for more.

"Good?"

She licks her lips, nodding. "Mm."

He brings her close to the edge before pulling back abruptly, leaving her spread and achy.

"Peter..." she whines.

He chuckles and lifts her up a bit, arm hooked around her leg and she groans as he pushes into her. Olivia struggles for traction, bracing herself against the glass, leaving hand prints in the steam. The humidity of the steam and the tightness in her chest making it increasingly more difficult for her to breathe, she heaves.

It doesn't take long for either of them, and soon she's crumbling around him as he holds her together. He pulls out slowly, smiling as she collapses against the wall, cheek pressed against the tile and eyes heavy and lidded. Peter reaches for her, drawing her tight against him. He angles her back beneath the shower head, kissing her hard and letting the water flow freely over their faces, pooling at their joined lips and disappearing in rivulets to circle the drain.

Moments like these were enough.

For now.


End file.
